Left or Right?
by rupin
Summary: At the Spear Pillar, Dawn's having touble deciding. What is she trying to decide? If she should go to the right or to the left. Scarfshipping, LucasxDawnxDamion


_Yay! Time for my second fic!_

_It's another one-shot, and this time it's Scarfshipping!_

_I don't think it's that good, but, you know, I thought I'd post it anyway. _

_I hope you all like it :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

…

It's the Spear Pillar.

It's the end.

And now I am mentally hitting myself on the head.

Why, may you ask?

Well, there's the classic 'how did I end up this close to death?' bit.

You see, however, my reason is different.

I have to choose between two boys.

This is stupid.

I should be thinking about ways to save the legendaries and my life.

But why am I thinking about Lucas and Damion instead?

Ok, it all began with which way I should head, and it just exploded into this horrible life-changing decision.

Really, it should be as simple as right or left.

But no, I have to choose between Lucas and Damion before I can move my feet.

To my right stands Damion, in battle stance, ready to fight. His brown eyes are shining with anxiety; his hands grip tightly around three PokeBalls. He's ready to defend the world. He's ready to defend _me._

Damion, my first friend, my best friend, my friend of over ten years. Ever since he was a little five year old, running around town, his scarf trailing behind him, and me following in tow. I love Damion; I love him as a brother, but could I love him as more? I can't tell. My mind is just so fuzzy right now…

To my left stands Lucas. He seems a lot more relaxed than Damion, just standing there, eyes set forward. And yet, he still is in attack mode. Ready to attack anyone that looks at me.

Lucas. I met him a mere few months ago. Why do I feel so close to him? We've only known each other for a short amount of time. Yet, somehow, I feel like I've known him my whole life.

Now…to which side should I head? Should I just go to the side where I'll be safer? That does make sense…and, when it's all over - yes, I said _when_, because I am Dawn, and I won't die yet – I could just say that I chose that side because I was being selfish and wanted to win this battle.

Great excuse. So, here comes choosing who would protect me the best…

I know they'll both attempt to protect me to the best of their ability, because they both me equally.

Ok, that sounded extremely self-centered and vain.

Let's rephrase that: their emotions for me are equal. So, it's just the same old question: Who would I rather be with?

Damn! I'm back in the same situation! It's just a matter of who loves me more, right?! Calm down, Dawn. Cool it.

Anyway, I'm back to square one.

Hey, loophole! I'll just determine who's physically stronger.

And it's…Damion, hands down.

But…would Damion get distracted, try to help the legendaries, and leave me alone?

Scores are equal now. Damion: one point for being more physically fit than Lucas. Lucas: one point, for having a better attention span than Damion.

Why is my mind working like this? I'm just going around and around, in circles. Just when I think I have the answer, I have to find something that makes me have to start all over again.

I guess I've been doing this for the past few months. Just when I think I've chosen the one, I have to find a sudden reason to regret my decision and go back to being confused.

Well, I'm just going to choose which direction I'm going to head in using the only way I know how to.

Close my eyes, spin around, and head towards the side I land on.

Close my eyes…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin one more time…

And…

Right.

Ok, so I'll go to the right, to Damion.

But then again…

Wait, I know what to do!

"Hey, Dawn?"

What?!

Who's talking to me?

"Damion?!"

"Yea, it's Damion. And Lucas is right here as well."

"Where's Team Galactic? Where are the legendaries? What the hell is going on?!"

"Um, Dawn? We defeated Team Galactic while you were just…um…standing…there…" Lucas doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but if that's the truth, then how long was I standing here for?

"How long was I standing here for?"

"Like, twenty minutes."

…Great. I missed a chance to battle the legendaries because I spent twenty minutes debating if I should go to the right or left.

Nice.

…

_Thanks for reading, everyone! By the way, I know I suck at writing in the present tense, and I wasn't really planning on writing this that way, but it just kind of happened. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you did or if you have any constructive criticism for me, please write me a quick review!_

_Other than that, I'd like to thank you guys once more for reading this! _


End file.
